


Where You're Supposed to Be

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crash Landing, Drabble, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony isn't sure where he's supposed to be.





	Where You're Supposed to Be

He came to slowly, shook his head, and struggled to stand.

Not again.

Dark, snow-covered woods. A deserted road stretching out in either direction.

" _ Tony _ ," came an insistent voice in his ear. "FRIDAY says you're alive, so  _ say something _ , asshole."

"Darcy," he coughed in reply. "I'm... where am I?"

She said something, but he didn't catch it; instead, he blinked to maintain consciousness and stumbled against a nearby tree.

"Where am I  _ supposed  _ to be?"

"You're  _ supposed _ to be right  _ here _ . With me. Hot chocolate and cuddling by the fire? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, before he collapsed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172467222223/where-youre-supposed-to-be)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
